Pain In My Side
by Eloane Ethios
Summary: /!\ Lemon Slash /!\ Sami Callihan déteste Adam Cole. Il serait logique que Samuel Johnston déteste Austin Jenkins... C'est... Pas comme ça que ça marche? CalliCole (Sami Callihan/Adam Cole)


**Hey !  
**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouvel One-Shot, inspiré du haut taux de fangirlisme qu'une amie et moi avons pour les deux hommes présents dans ce One-Shot. Il faut savoir que c'est simplement parti de la promo d'Adam Cole pour le PPV de la PWG : Is Your Body Ready? pour son match de défense de titre contre Sami Callihan. Elle a commencé en disant que Cole avait une... Certaine façon de prononcer le nom de son adversaire, et il faut pas chercher loin avec moi, je m'y suis mise directement !**

 **J'ai aussi l'impression que je n'ai plus mon niveau de Lemon, mais c'est vous les lecteurs, c'est à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ils m'intéressent beaucoup :D**

 **Et c'est aussi une première dans le fandom français... ENFIN UN ONE-SHOT SUR CALLIHAN ET COLE, PUTAIN ! *pars vite se calmer dans le fond d'un bois* Couple sobrement appelé CalliCole, le crédit à mon amie (Call-Me-Felicity, allez la lire !)**

 **Sur ceux, moins de blabla, plus d'action, voici : Pain In My Side ! I let you enjoy the show :p**

* * *

 _J'ai soixante minutes pour t'embarrasser, j'ai soixante minutes pour t'humilier, Sami... J'ai soixante minutes pour prouver une bonne fois pour toute qu'Adam Cole fut, et sera toujours meilleur que Sami Callihan._

 _Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer... Je vais le tuer... Je vais le tuer... Je vais le tuer... Je... Vais... Le... TUER !_

\- Enfoiré ! Enculé ! Sombre fils de pute ! Je te hais ! Va te faire foutre ! Je vais te buter !

Oh, la frustration... Oh la vilaine frustration.

Oh, un trou dans le mur.

Mince alors, il faudrait contacter les agents d'entretien, ou un bricoleur pas craignos pour réparer ce vilain trou dans ce si beau mur.

Un deuxième, un troisième, un quatrième. Un cinquième. Un sixième avec du sang dedans.

La prochaine fois, ça sera dans son crâne, le trou.

Quel enfoiré.

On lui montre du respect, on le félicite pour avoir garder son foutu titre, on lui accorde bien volontiers le titre de meilleur au monde, et cet enculé trouve encore la finesse d'esprit d'attaquer les gens par derrière après qu'on l'ait congratulé pour sa performance. Je crois que je viens de perdre tout estime pour lui. Je pouvais tout concéder. Qu'on soit meilleur que moi, ça, je pouvais aisément le concevoir. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui fera les choses mieux que moi. Qu'on soit plus doué que moi, aussi. Une fois qu'on atteint tout le potentiel de notre talent, on se rend compte qu'on a une autre pointure juste à côté de soi. Qu'on soit plus fort que moi. Et ça, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais admettre que cet enfoiré est meilleur que moi, courber l'échine devant lui et lui baiser les pieds... Ça... Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le faire. En dehors de mes cordes, de ma génétique et de ma psyché. Ce type ne me revenait pas. Et faire la soubrette devant lui... Non. Tout simplement. Non.

Et le voilà, rhabillé, souriant et mastiquant son indémodable chewing-gum. Les cheveux à nouveau humidifié. Chemise et veste costard, jean sombre. Il va partir en chasse. Et en plus de ça, pas de respect pour les autres. Tout d'un coup, je regrette de ne pas lui avoir distribué de vraies mandales. Pourtant, même si je l'avais tenu en estime durant tout le match, son comportement constamment arrogant m'avait donné une immense envie de le foutre plus bas que terre. Il rit pour lui-même en me dévisageant et me jugeant de la tête jusqu'aux pieds, détaillant ma propre tenue. Il tendit la main vers moi et d'un ton hypocrite, me lâcha, avec le sourire qui allait avec :

\- J'ai pas put te le dire sur le ring à cause du booking, mais je voulais te féliciter pour ce match intense... Tu es vraiment un adversaire de renom, Samuel.

Il soupira de fatigue lorsque je lui crachais dans sa main, qu'il nettoya de fond en comble avec un mouchoir tiré d'un paquet venu tout droit de sa poche.

\- Ecoute, je crois qu'on est partis sur des mauvaises bases, toi et moi...

\- Oh, tu _crois_? Tu n'es plus sûr de toi _Austin_?

\- On est définitivement partis sur de mauvaises bases. Mais bordel, on est collègues, faut se serrer les coudes, sinon, on ne peut rien sortir. Tu ne peux pas me haïr pour le restant de tes jours?

\- Tu veux qu'on essaie? Maintenant, on est collègues? Maintenant, faut se serrer les coudes? Franchement pitoyable venant de celui qui poignarde de dos... Tu n'es même pas capable de respecter les autres, comment tu veux qu'on veuille bosser avec toi?

\- Vous ne voulez pas bosser avec moi parce que vous avez honte de votre niveau.

\- Personne ne veut bosser avec toi parce que tu es un connard prétentieux. Arrogant. Irrespectueux. Et un sacré chercheur d'emmerde. C'est ça la vérité Jenkins. Faut que tu vives avec.

\- Tu es jaloux de moi.

Ce fut à mon tour de rire. Jaloux? Il a du culot ce con !

\- Pardon?

\- Tu es jaloux de moi. Tu n'es pas aussi talentueux que moi, tu n'as pas autant de succès que moi avec les femmes, tu ne peux pas te taper tout ce que tu veux quand tu veux. Tu es jaloux de moi et de tout ce que j'ai. Tout ça parce que je suis plus jeune que toi, et j'ai une meilleure tête que toi, débita-t-il avec un regard arrogant, réajustant sa veste d'un mouvement fier.

Je rêve...

Le pire, c'est qu'il me fixe, en disant ses conneries. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, il ne flanche pas. Il pense ce qu'il dit. Il a le culot de croire à ce qu'il dit, de croire qu'il me connaît. C'est pas croyable. Il est sérieux. Il est extrêmement sérieux. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas à sa guise, il se met à réfléchir sur une quelconque source du problème. Et il crut l'avoir trouvé.

\- Tu t'en fous des femmes... C'est pas ton kiff... Tu te tapes des mecs... Oh, je te comprend, je le fais aussi, moins souvent que toi, mais ça m'arrive. Je te juge pas. Mais ça change pas au fait que je me tape plus de minet que toi.

Ce fut la provocation de trop. Je l'envoyais valser sur le mur le plus proche et pressais mon avant-bras sur sa gorge pour lui passer l'envie de dire un seul mot de plus. Naturellement, il se mit à râler pour avoir de l'air, et juste pour ça, je pressais un peu plus. En le fixant dans les yeux. Et en affichant le même sourire arrogant que lui.

\- Tu commences vraiment à me taper sur le système Jenkins. Crois moi, je suis à des années lumières d'être jaloux. J'ai tout ce que je veux dans ce business. Je veux? Ils me le donnent sur un plateau d'argent. Non, là, maintenant, ce que je veux, c'est de te faire bouffer tes vertèbres une par une. Alors, et c'est un conseil que je te donne : arrête de m'emmerder. Tu seras bien aimable.

Je concédais à le relâcher. Sans surprise, il me fit directement regretter ma décision.

\- T'es pas jaloux... T'es frustré ! Tu me déteste parce que tu ne peux pas m'avoir, siffla-t-il en reprenant son souffle. C'est ça ! J'ai compris ! Être en ma compagnie te rappelle ta frustration, donc du coup, tu te déchaînes sur moi pour la faire passer comme tu peux. Qui suis-je pour te blâmer?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il me plaqua contre le mur à son tour, toujours avec un sourire aussi provoquant que son comportement. Il avait beau être plus grand que moi, et donc paraître moins fort que moi, il l'était autant, sinon un peu plus. Il changea d'expression pour me regarder plus sérieusement, m'observant presque, ses yeux papillonnant un peu partout, analysant mes réactions. Il essuya un coup de tête sur son crâne, et se mit à se défendre dès que les poings, et tout le reste s'invitèrent dans le combat. Ça ne changeait pas plus du match qu'on avait eut sur le ring. L'instinct commandait tout. Alors les coups de pieds dans les côtes furent plus souvent distribués que les coups de poings bien sentis. Un autre plaquage. Un autre avant-bras sur la gorge. Sur la mienne. Et l'impossibilité de m'en sortir. Il secoua la tête, presque déçu et émit un bruit pensif avec sa langue.

\- Tu sais Samuel, il peut se passer un vrai truc entre toi et moi... Tout n'est pas violence, haine et décapitations... Si tu te donnais la peine d'être un minimum poli, on ferait des étincelles, ensemble. Et ne penses même pas à me résister, je sais que tu en as envie. Oh oui, tu en meurs d'envie. Tu obtiens ce que tu veux? Moi aussi. J'ai pas l'habitude de perdre. Ça ne commencera pas avec toi.

\- Casse toi !

Il rit et secoua la tête une nouvelle fois. Prévisible, apparemment. Sa main libre se faufila sous ma propre chemise, et il se tordit ensuite en deux en accusant un coup de genou se connectant par instinct à son ventre. Vilain genou. Pas beau, méchant genou.

\- Ce que j'admire chez toi, c'est ta persévérance. Ah ça, pour être têtu, souffla-t-il entre ses dents. Je vais te demander une seule chose...

\- Quoi encore?

Il m'asséna un regard plein de défi.

\- Avoue... Avoue le que je te plais ! Avoue que c'est la raison de pourquoi tu me hais. Avoue que tu rêves de me baiser jusqu'à ce que je te supplie de m'achever. Avoue Samuel. Tu en crèves d'envie. Depuis le début. Tu as eus Good, et putain ce que t'as prit ton pied. Mais depuis qu'il est parti, il n'y a plus personne pour répondre à tes envies, et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour relâcher cette vilaine frustration...

Pour appuyer ses dires, il porta sa main à mon entre-jambe qu'il effleurait à peine, couvrant cette frustration réveillée, ses mots ne me laissant pas indifférent. Bordel. Il m'ôta toute envie de me défendre en se mettant à effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient à travers mon jean. Je jurais qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie... La bonne pression. Les doigts juste là où il faut. Le bon timing pour qu'il puisse aller plus loin sans avoir peur que je me rebiffe. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête. Pas tant qu'il me faisait autant de bien... Je le déteste pour une autre raison maintenant... Parce qu'il sait quoi faire au bon moment. Il sait quoi faire pour faire monter l'envie. Cette putain d'envie... Qu'il aille plus loin, bien plus loin que ce qu'il me fait maintenant. Il avait raison. Je donnerai tout pour faire disparaître la frustration. J'ai pas l'habitude. J'ai pas l'habitude que ça soit lent, qu'on me touche comme ça, qu'on prenne le temps avec moi. J'ai l'habitude d'être direct, d'être physique dés le début. Pourtant, je trouve pas la volonté de changer son mode de fonctionnement. J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il va faire ensuite.

\- Un seul mot Samuel... Un seul mot, et je te promet que tu ne dormiras pas ce soir, et pour une bonne raison. Tu seras trop occupé à rattraper toutes ces années de frustration.

Le déclic. Changement de place. C'est lui qui se retrouve adossé contre le mur, impuissant et incapable de bouger. Fonctionnant à l'instinct, je me met à l'embrasser, les habitudes reprennent le dessus, la lenteur et la patience font place à l'agressivité et l'envie. _Le désir_. C'est comme ça que j'aime que les choses se passent. Du contact, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je vire sa veste d'une main et chope les siennes pour les remettre à leur place originelle : sous ma chemise. Il répond aussi férocement que moi au baiser, et ne peut s'empêcher de rire, satisfait d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Sous la sienne, mes doigts se confrontent à la douceur de sa peau, couvrant la dureté de ses muscles que je devinais par intermittences, soulevés au rythme de sa respiration sifflotante. A ce moment là, je sens qu'il y a un truc qui se passe. Quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant. La façon qu'il a de prononcer mon nom... L'idée d'avoir ce corps dans les mains toute la nuit... _Une nuit. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre? Juste une nuit... Juste pour enlever la frustration._

Une nuit.

Une seule nuit...

J'ouvrais la porte qui se trouvait derrière nous et le plaquais contre le prochain mur, sortant mes mains uniquement pour pouvoir déboutonner sa chemise et planter mes ongles dans ses hanches, lui soutirant un soupir de douleur. L'avoir contre moi, les jambes écartés et son membre bandé contre mes hanches me rendait fou. Bordel de merde, j'avais beau le détester... Il était bandant cet enfoiré. Il fut celui qui brisa le baiser, et rapidement, je sentais ses mains travailler sur nos jeans, nous libérant plus tôt que prévu d'une douleur assassine entre nos jambes. Il ne voulait pas attendre, et moi non plus. Je le retournais sans ménagement, abaissais les dernières barrières qui me séparaient de la délivrance et mordais gentiment le cou de la petite chose impatiente qu'était devenu Adam Cole. Un mouvement de hanche, une pression de plus, un gémissement de bonheur et un de douleur. Oh, bordel de dieu, oui... La chaleur, l'étroitesse, le noir ambiant, et l'odeur... _Cette odeur, putain..._ Conscient d'avoir été un peu trop vite, j'attends quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un grognement d'impatience...

\- Bouge... Samuel... Nom de dieu, bouge...

J'obéissais, plaquant une main sur son bas-ventre pour le garder contre moi et le protéger des coups qui ne tardèrent pas à devenir violents et emportés. Il siffla de douleur dans les premières minutes, avant qu'il ne se mette à soupirer de plaisir, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Devenant aussi de plus en plus facile. Me mouvant plus facilement, et donc plus rapidement, je ne pouvais que gémir devant l'image d'Adam Cole, cambrant le dos pour m'offrir ses reins, me serrant et me compressant encore plus. Nom de dieu... A ce rythme, j'allais pas tenir longtemps... En entendant ses soupirs se métamorphoser en gémissements, je dus couvrir sa bouche avec une main afin étouffer les sons au mieux. Sans compter sa présence d'esprit de prendre un de mes doigts entre ses lèvres, le suçant avec sa langue. M'envoyant des ondes de bien être dans tout le corps, devenu hyper sensible avec l'activité. Me donnant une nouvelle envie, que je m'empresserai de satisfaire ce soir. Et dont l'idée me fit saliver. _Adam Cole, à genoux devant moi, en train de me sucer, les yeux obscurcit de désir et le regard soumis._ D'autres flash. _Adam Cole à plat ventre sur un lit, me présentant sa croupe, en train d'hurler mon nom sans pouvoir s'arrêter. L'expression de son visage et le son de sa voix alors qu'il atteint l'orgasme..._ Je veux tout ça... Je veux tout de lui. Et j'ai toute la nuit pour l'avoir.

Dans l'instant présent, je l'ai pour moi, encastré contre un mur, à gémir comme une femme, et à bouger des hanches à mon rythme, déjà fou de plaisir, voulant me sentir sans arrêt en lui. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne proteste pas. Il en redemande, encore et encore, les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes autour de mon doigt, les jambes tremblantes. Il ne veut pas que ça s'arrête, grognant même de mécontentement lorsque j'ai l'audace de m'arrêter pour trouver un meilleur angle, pour trouver l'angle qui le ferait hurler sans peine. Il me rendait fou, à toujours en vouloir plus, à chercher chaque mouvement de hanche, comme si il _me_ cherchait, me provoquait à y aller plus fort. Ce qui ferait que précipiter notre apogée. Décidé à lui rendre les choses un peu plus compliquées, je m'arrêtais brusquement quelques instants, avant de reprendre brutalement pour compenser son manque. Les gémissements avaient disparus au profits des cris. A chaque reprise, il criait encore plus fort contre ma main, manquant de me mordre à plusieurs occasion. Jusqu'à la fois de trop. N'y tenant plus, il se débattit pour virer ma main, qui se retrouva autour de son cou, et laissa échapper, entre deux gémissements de plaisir :

\- N'arrête pas... Je t'en supplie, n'arrête pas... J'ai tellement envie de toi Samuel, tellement envie...

Un long grondement brûla sa gorge alors que ma main dérapait sur son cou, descendant lentement vers son torse, griffant par mégarde ses pectoraux. Sursaut qui eut presque raison de moi. Mais c'est qu'il aime ça en plus ! Dans ce qui semblait être la dernière reprise, j'accélérais encore une fois, nous envoyant à tout deux des éclairs de plaisir, qui nous fit hurler tout les deux. Je plaquais une nouvelle fois ma main à sa bouche et le mordais afin de m'assurer que je ne laisserai passer aucun son qui pourrait trahir notre... Activité... Il me rendait fou à lécher mes doigts comme si il s'agissait de sucreries, à vouloir hurler à chaque coup de bassin, à se cambrer une dernière fois en ayant trouver l'angle parfait. Il ne tremblait qu'encore plus tandis que je me frottais contre sa prostate à chaque coup de rein, parcouru de sursauts qui annonçaient une fin proche. Tout aussi proche que la mienne. Le corps d'Adam s'agita brusquement de sursauts et me mordit par réflexe, signe qu'il se libérait déjà. Et sa libération enchaîna sur la mienne, alors que je nous finissais d'un dernier coup de reins relevant du paradis. Ses jambes cédèrent, ce qui me retira de lui, et je le rattrapais d'un bras pour le faire s'asseoir sur le sol, froid et dur. Je l'entendais refaire la boucle de son pantalon et tenter de reprendre sa respiration, probablement les yeux fermés et le visage rêveur.

Putain de merde...

Je m'adossais à côté de lui, la respiration sifflante, me rhabillant correctement. Tâche qui demanda plus d'effort que d'habitude, à cause de l'obscurité et de mes mains tremblantes. Je sursautais quand sa voix enrouée me demanda :

\- Pourquoi?

Oh, elle était facile celle-là, pourtant...

\- La frustration. J'avais l'opportunité de m'en débarrasser, je l'ai saisie. Et crois pas que tu en as fini avec moi... Tu m'as promis une nuit. C'est juste le commencement, ça !

\- Ta chambre ou la mienne?

\- La tienne.

Un rire, une porte qui s'ouvre et Adam Cole qui sort de la pièce avec une démarche... Assez originale..

 _Tu es une épine dans mon pied Sami, et je vais tout faire pour m'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute._

C'est que le commencement, _Adam._


End file.
